


Somebody Cared

by K17713_57R1D3R



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17713_57R1D3R/pseuds/K17713_57R1D3R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan never thought somebody cared about him.. He thought that he was just a useless piece of seadwelling trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Cared

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooooo I wrote this in my spare time.. Oops.

Eridan Ampora had finally had enough. He was sick of everyone ignoring the signs. He just thought that meant that nobody had cared. It started with him not eating much, but then it grew stronger. He started slicing his wrists, legs, and he even tried to drown himself by not allowing his gills to filter. That failed, however, because it is near impossible to stop your fins. 

Then came the day he almost killed Sollux. That was when he knew it was time. He left without saying a word and sat in his bathtub, Violet tears dripping into the water. He was useless, he didn't have any point in living. He losot his best friend, his girlfriend left him for Sollux.. Karkat wouldn't even look at him.. It was time. He pulled out the blade and slowly cut a heart, diamond, spade, and club into his arm.. The Violet dripped into the water, staining it.

Eridan bit his lip to stop from screaming in pain. He held the blade just above the vein on his left wrist, slowly pressing it into his skin. The Violet blood was slowly rolling off his wrist, and he smiled. He felt himself getting dizzy, and didn't even notice someone was at the door before it was too late. Karkat ran in and pulled him from the water, Bright Red tears streaming down his face. He held the seadweller close, whimpering and kissing his face. 

Then everything went dark. Eridan couldn't hear anything.. He couldn't see anything.. He couldn't FEEL anything. He sat there in the complete darkness for what seemed to be hours, opening his eyes to see everything was fuzzy. He tried to push his glasses up, but found that they weren't there and every small movement made him want to scream in pain. He felt something grab his arm and started freaking out before he felt something soft and warm against his lips.

Then it finally clicked. Karkat cared. He was there with him, and Kanaya had stitched him up and healed him, much to her dismay. He looked at Karkat and found him smiling, Red staining his face from crying. 

"You made it, fuckass.. You made it.." Karkat was pulled down by Eridan with all the strength he had left. Eridan kissed his face and held him there, crying silently. Karkat cared.

Somebody cared.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make more of these?


End file.
